There has been a vehicle control device that performs communication with another vehicle, acquires a profile, such as driver's license information and a traffic accident history, of a driver of the other vehicle, judges whether or not the other vehicle is a vehicle to which attention is to be paid, and displays a result of the judgment on a display device to call attention of a driver of an own vehicle (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, the judgment on whether or not the other vehicle is the vehicle to which attention is to be paid is made based on information that is unique to the driver of the other vehicle (static information), and some degree of attention-calling effect is produced.